


An Interrogation

by Gallifrey_Immigrant



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifrey_Immigrant/pseuds/Gallifrey_Immigrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor. You won't be able to escape this room. Just tell me what you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interrogation

You call yourself a Doctor? How presumptuous of you—you don't even have a medical degree.

I see you trying to move out of those binds. Good thing we took away your black hoodie—who knows what you have stuck in there. Don't glare at me with those cold eyes. An old man shouldn't be wearing a hoodie anyway. 

Now, we know you are a spy of the British. Your accent's an easy giveaway, as is the Union Jack parachute you came in on. We checked your companion's records. No record of her ever existing, so I'm just going to assume that “Clara Oswald” is a fake identity of hers. Someone else is questioning her.

Ha! You actually are trying to threaten me? Guards, get him down. Bind his mouth with something—no, I take that back. I like seeing him holler ineffectively. 

Oh, UNIT? UNIT doesn't have any power here. Only my government does. No one knows that you're down here, and no one will find you. Tell me why the British sent you. 

You still want to play dumb? Fine. Let's play a game of 20 questions. If you're lying, or I think you're lying, or I just get bored, I'll have my guards electro-shock you. Hope your heart doesn't fail on you. I'll just have to go ask Clara, then.

Were you here to retrieve the weapon plans? Answer quickly.

Alright. Shock him.

Ooh, look at his hair! So spiky and frizzy!

Did you know the weapon was extraterrestrial in nature?

Oh, you didn't know that. Interesting.

I'm the one asking questions. Not you.

Shock him again. Add more volts.

Daleks? No, it was labeled Suten, or something. 

Sutekh? Perhaps. 

“Don't use it, peabrains? It's a trap!” So you DO know about it. And you're here to stop us, aren't you?

Shock him—wait. No, I have a better idea.

Ah, look at him. He's scared! Yes, this is the weapon you were looking for. This is what the British sent you to find!

There's no use in lying now. We know you're a spy. So, let's put this weapon to some use.

HA! You're begging us not to use it. You're not just a liar, but a coward as well. Let's turn it on…

Wait, what?

Someone just stepped out of the weapon's beam of light...Did you do this, spy? Did you modify the machine?

What—that..thing just killed my men. 

GUARDS? REINFORCEMENTS? 

HELP?

Sutekh...okay. I'll bow to you, okay. Just don't kill me, Sutekh.

I mean, O Great Sutekh.

Shut up, Doctor. I'm not running. He said he isn't going to har me.

What are you, Sut—O Great Sutekh? You look like a—wait. You said you wouldn't kill me. Wait. WAIT. WAI--


End file.
